Mewtwo's Meets His Match
by Sparky16
Summary: A young girl named Ashley is taken in by the worlds most powerful pokemon, Mewtwo. The only problem is will she end up being his death? Maybe, probably!I love Mewtwo and have nothing against him, so no hate mail
1. Default Chapter Title

Ashley's Destiny  
Original and fun to read, it blows the mind! Oh ya I don't own pokemon and No Ashley isn't anywhere relanted to Ash Catchem.  
  
Doctors gathered around in excitement and nervousness as their eyes laid apon what had just caused a huge commotion a second ago. "Quiet everyone. Let us hear it's awesome psychic powers" one of the doctors' remarked. "Psychic powers?" the huge cat pokemon asked. "Yes you are Mewtwo, we......" the rest of the words seemed to fade out as Mewtwo looked down at himself in wonder. Finally he drew his attention back to the doctor and asked "What becomes of me now that your experiment is finished?"  
  
The doctor seemingly laughed then replied "Oh our experiment is just beginning....." Once again Mewtwo did not like this answer and he looked down at himself in anger.  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo saw something being held up to him. He looked over to see a small girl holding him up a towel, weakly smiling at him she replied "Here, I know that you might be mad right now but, let me help you". The cat took the towel and dried off the water that clung to his fur. The young girl looked at the doctors angrily. "They don't care how you feel, they just care about themselves and whether or not they make a discovery. I should know. To them I'm just an experiment as well"  
  
The words from this little girl's mouth shocked Mewtwo 'why would they experiment on their own kind?' he thought. He looked down at the little girl, she was no more than six years of age. She wore an old dark blue sweat shirt, and small blue jeans. They were dirty and hadn't been washed in a while. Her long copper hair was a bit messy as well. She wasn't properly taken care of, that was all Mewtwo could tell from looks. But he sensed something else, something only few knew about. This girl had a kind heart, and she certainly didn't belong here.  
  
"Why do they keep you here?" Mewtwo asked. The little girl looked down at the floor sadly and answered "They say there's something special about me. From the time I was born, they said..." "What did they say?" Mewtwo asked. "They said..they said" at that point tears began to roll from the child's eyes as she continued "They said I was different. That I didn't belong, and because of that I can never be a regular kid."  
  
Mewtwo was blown away, but the child continued "They tell me not to cry when they do their tests, but I can't help it. They hurt, they hurt a lot. And worst of all is that they don't care, they won't stop." at that point the child broke down in tears. Mewtwo didn't know what to do. He looked at the child, then his tail. As the the little girl continued to cry, she felt something start tickling her under her chin.   
  
Her tears instantly turned into giggles of joy. She looked back up at the big cat pokemon who had used its tail to tickle the little girl. She stood up and happily looked up at the pokemon. She reached out her hand, and with a smile on her face "You want to be friends? I don't get to say this a lot and since I don't really hang around other kids, I figure that maybe you and me could be..."  
  
Mewtwo was more than happy to accept the child's offer. He reached down and they shook hand/paw. They were both content, suddenly a doctor snatched the child away and brought the screaming child to the other side of the lab. Mewtwo watched in wonder as the Doctor's assistant held the panicking child, meanwhile the Doctor was preparing something at a counter. Just then he turned to reveal a syringe, and instantly the girl went into more of a panic. Mewtwo watched as the doctor neared the girl and he could hear her pleas "No!,Please don't!, I'll be good!, I'll be good!" at that point the girl screamed as the needle went in and the Doctor injected the medicine.  
  
Tears rolled down the child's face as instantly she began to calm and relax. The child went limp in the assistant's arms. The child looked over towards Mewtwo with tired eyes, suddenly the voice of the child spoke in his mind. "See what I mean, it never stops. Please Mewtwo, get away before they do this to you too."  
  
Mewtwo drew his attention back to the Doctors that were still congratulating themselves. He could hear various comments coming from the Doctors. "Should we make a new tank?" "No we'll put him in a cage", "What should we do if he gets out of hand?" "Do the same that we do to that Ashley girl", "When should we feed him", "Lets see if he eats at all".  
  
Mewtwo felt enraged. They were going to treat him like the girl. The child was right, he had to get out of here, this isn't were he belonged...just like the girl. He stared at his creators in rage "These humans care nothing for me, this can not be my destiny" at that point Mewtwo awoke his psychic powers and rose up into the air,and with that he let his rage fly and the lab began to fall to the power of the mighty Mewtwo.   
  
Mewtwo could hear the painful screams, that filled his heart with pleasure, suddenly a Doctor's voice rang out "Quick, someone grab Ashley!"  
  
"The little girl...Ashley!" Mewtwo thought, he didn't want to hurt her, she opened his eyes to what was happening around him. Mewtwo didn't have to look far for her. He saw a bunch of Doctors running out of the lab to escape, and in the arms of the Doctor that Mewtwo was first talking to, was a sleeping little girl, not aware of what was happening around her.  
  
Mewtwo flew over and used his psychic powers to create a wall of fire that blocked off their exit. At that point Mewtwo used his psychic powers to remove the girl from the Doctor's arms and made the sleeping girl float next to him. The Doctors tried to reach for her but their efforts were in vein.  
  
"What do you plan to do with her?" the Doctor asked, worried for his safety and hers. "The child will remain with me, were she needs not to suffer any more" Mewtwo said, "But I wish I could say the same for you pitiful fools" Mewtwo finished, and at that point the flames engulfed the poor clumsy Doctors and the nauseating smell of burnt flesh clung to the air.  
  
Finally in one big blast of power from the angry pokemon, the lab blew to pieces. Mewtwo looked at his finished product with satisfaction. He chuckled, then he looked over next to him to see the floating child just awakening. At that point a helicopter landed at the site, the door opened and out stepped a well dressed business man and his Persian. Geovonni.  
  
Geovonni and Mewtwo talked for a second and young Ashley could hear every word. "They thought you were a science experiment, but I see you as a valuable business partner. Together you and I can rule the world." Geovonni said. Mewtwo seemed to like this, but then something got him but the tail, literally. Mewtwo turned to see the girl trying to grab his swishing tail for simple amusement. Geovonni also saw her and was shocked. "Ashley?", the little girl looked up and answered "yes?"  
  
"What about the girl?" Mewtwo asked. "I spared her because she suffered more". Geovonni now remembered that this lab was also the same one that the research experiment, file name pokemonX20, was being held. Geovonni saw an excellent opportunity. "The girl can come as well. She can be very valuable to me as well."  
  
"On one condition" Mewtwo said. Geovonni was a little shocked that Mewtwo was only born an hour ago and now it was compromising. "What condition?" Geovonni asked.   
  
"The girl doesn't suffer anymore" Mewtwo replied. Geovonni looked at Mewtwo with an evil grin and answered "very well", and so they all climbed in to the copter and it took off.  
  
~  
It had been about four hours and young Ashley was playing in the back field of T.R. headquarters. She was cleaned up and was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt with with a character on it, and in her hair was a head band. Ashley now looked like a normal child.  
  
Ashley ran about happily chasing a butterfly, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a few men in white coats. "Gasp, Doctors!" she whispered in shock. Ashley wasted no time to scram and hide. Ashley climbed up a tree and watched as the doctors passed by. Suddenly "Who are you?" a small voice said. Ashley looked up in fright only to see an Eevee sitting in the branch above her.  
  
"I'm Ashley, What are you doing up here?" Ashley replied. "I'm hiding from the people in white coats" the little Eevee said. "That's what I'm doing" Ashley remarked. "Hey" the little Eevee replied "You're different, you can understand me" "Hey you're right" Ashley said.  
  
The little Eevee jumped down into Ashley's lap. "Be my friend, since we seem to have something in common?" "Okay" Ashley replied.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Ashley asked. "The little Eevee nodded. "Yep, Eevee 6754012" "Eevee 6754012?, what kind of name is that?" Ashley asked. "I don't know?" the Eevee commented. "Well then lets give you a new name, how about Noel" Ashley suggested, "It means father Christmas" "Okay!" the little Eevee said over joyfully. The little Eevee reached up and started to give Ashley small kisses, and Ashley giggled out in joy.  
  
"Her she is!" one of the doctors yelled. He had heard Ashley up in the tree. Ashley freaked and Noel jumped up to the next highest branch, then continued to jump, but Ashley wasn't as lucky because the doctor that had spotted her had grabbed on to her ankle. Ashley shrieked in terror, suddenly the doctor yelled out in pain and let go of Ashley only to cradle his own hand.  
  
Noel had seen that his new friend was in danger and had bravely climbed down the tree and with all his little Eevee might, bit the Doctor's hand. Noel shot back up to the branch that Ashley had just reached and climbed up onto her shoulder. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Noel cried out happily, at least that's what the Doctors heard, Ashley on the other hand heard "Take that you morons"  
  
Ashley giggled and cheered Noel on as he continued to insult the Doctors below. Ashley hugged the Eevee in gratitude and praised it. "Thank you Noel, thank you" "Welcome" Noel replied. But their fun didn't last because soon reinforcements arrived. Two T.R. members climbed up the tree and chased the little girl and the stray Eevee down. The Doctors soon caught the girl, but then realized what Eevee they were dealing with. Ashley watched as what she knew to be a happy, calm, playful little creature turn mean, nasty, and completely wild. It took some doing but they finally restrained the little tiger.  
  
(Oh no Ashley's caught, did Geovonni keep his promise, what's up with Mewtwo, and will Ashley survive tommorow? Find out in Part 2, it gets better)  
To be continued.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ashley's Destiny Part 2  
  
(Original and fun to read, it blows the mind! Oh ya I don't own pokemon and No Ashley isn't anywhere relanted to Ash Catchem.)  
  
Now back in the lab, Doctors had seen Ashley talk to the Eevee and answer as if she understood it. "Come on little girl, just tell us what the Eevee said?" they pleaded. Ashley on the other hand wasn't being to cooperative, she had her back turned to the Doctors and she refused to talk to them.  
  
"Please just tell us if you can talk to pokemon?" One of the Doctors asked. Suddenly a familiar voice filled the room, at least Ashley was familiar with it. "You have to do better than that if you want something from Ashley"  
  
Ashley turned around to see Kathy, one of the Doctors from the island Lab. "Kathy!" Ashley yelled gleefully, and she ran up to hug the adult. Kathy was one of the exclusive few that Ashley ever really liked because Kathy was calm and patient with Ashley. She was also one of the few that ever played with her.  
  
"Hi sweety" Kathy said as she stood and stroked the child's head. "Why are you here?" Ashley asked. "Well," Kathy stared "I had went out of the lab to get some shopping done, and when I returned, the lab was blown to bits. I came here and was told to be the head of this project since I've had previous experience working with you"  
  
Ashley smiled but one of the Doctors didn't agree "But I was assigned as head Doctor" Kathy gave him a skeptical look and said "Well you won't get far considering you couldn't even get her to talk to ya!" The other doctor scowled, but Ashley laughed. The angry man was about to say something when suddenly Kathy changed the subject.  
  
"So what were you trying to ask her?" Kathy asked. One of the doctors came right out "Well we caught her on tape doing something miraculous, come watch. Ashley waited over in the corner as Kathy and the other Doctors studied the tape, finally Kathy had seen enough. She turned over to see Ashley in a corner all alone, like in the old lab. She did it to avoid the others and hoped that they would ignore her so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore than what she already did.  
  
"Ashley, come here hun, we won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you" Kathy coached asuringly. Ashley approached them and looked up at Kathy. "Now Ashley I want you to answer a simple question for me okay?", "Alright" Ashley replied timidly.  
  
Kathy crouched down onto one knee and asked "Ashley, can you understand pokemon?" Ashley didn't answer, she was afraid that if she told she would get hurt again. The other Doctors were skeptical, if she couldn't get the girl to talk, no one would.   
  
Just then Kathy said something quietly to the little girl "Ashley, were not in the old lab any more. You can tell us. They're not like Doctor Rick", Kathy looked up at her colleagues "Right guys?", The Doctors nodded, but Ashley had her reasons. Ashley did her best to hold back the tears that were coming as finally she choked out her quiet answer. "Yes"  
  
Kathy held out her arms and Ashley openly excepted as she cried on Kathy's shoulder. The other Doctors commented and watched as Kathy soothed the child. "There now" Kathy said as she wiped a tear off of Ashley's face. "We didn't hurt you or get mad did we?" Ashley shook her head but then answered "But Doctor Rick he... "and Ashley burst into tears again. "Shhh I know sweet heart." Kathy said, trying to make the child calm once more.  
  
Doctor Rick had a well known reputaion for having a short temper. He always thought that Ashley had some secret against him so if she didn't give the answer right away she'd be drugged, or stashed in a dark room, or even get a spanking from time to time even when it wasn't nessecary. Everyone, except Geovonni, knew about Rick's evil ways and they pittied the child.  
  
Now quiet, Ashley whispered "I want Noel". Kathy on the other hand looked down at the six year old and asked "Who's Noel?" in a bit louder voice. "Noel as she calls it" One of the doctors stared "Is an Eevee we have here at the lab. That thing's a vicious little monster and I don't know why it didn't attack her?" Well Kathy just smiled and said the three horrifying words they had ever heard "Bring Noel here!"  
  
The Doctors were ballistic "Are you nuts woman?, that thing's a tiger. It's meaner than a garadoys" they implied, but Kathy insisted and so after Rock/Paper/Scissors, the unlucky klutz went to retrieve the small beast.  
  
It wasn't long before the Doctor came back, his hands empty, but the expression on his face was something else. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something. "Herman, where's the animal?" Kathy asked. Herman, the unfortunate one, turned around and everyone started to laugh hysterically. Attached to his jeans was Noel, making a perfect connection with his teeth.  
  
Noel heard the other doctors laughing and he let go of Herman who ran to the others. Noel posed in a ficious fighting stance growling at the doctors, when just then Noel heard his name being called. Noel looked behind himself to see Ashley standing on the opposite side of him. The Eevee instantly brightend then looked at the doctors making them back away. Noel smiled then trotted over to Ashley with a little spring in its step, proud of what it had just done.  
  
Ashley greeted her little four legged friend with open arms and graciously handed the Eevee a little pokemon treat. Kathy was a bit nervous about Noel as well but over her shaky voice she managed to ask, Ashley why is it mad at us?  
  
Ashley looked down at Noel who answered You'd be pretty mad to if people shocked you, and hooked you up to wires and tubes all the time too  
  
No kidding Ashley replied.  
  
What did Noel say Ashley? One of the others asked.  
  
Now it hit Ashley, and she figured that she had something good going for her so she decided to make the best out of it.  
  
Noel said that he attacked you because I was here and he thought you guys were hurting me and he said that if you do he'll attack you again and I can't stop him  
  
At that piont Noel caught on as well, and from Ashley's arms he growled at the doctors and with out warning he jumped down to the floor and continued to uphold his vicious little authority.  
  
The doctors began to plead with Ashley to call off Noel.  
  
I'll call off Noel on one condition Ashley said in a sly tone.  
  
they begged.  
  
Well, I get take-out everyday, I can stay up as late as I want, get a nice room, and.... a silent pause came from Ashley.  
  
the shaken doctors yelled, then it dawned on her.  
  
Oh yeah, Noel stays with me Ashley finished.  
  
Kathy wasn't so sure But Ashley, Noel belongs_  
  
NOEL STAYS WITH ME! Ashley yelled.  
  
At that point Noel bit at the air and barked at the doctors, foam built up in his mouth. The doctors just had to give in.  
  
Okay, okay. We'll do it just call it off one of the doctors said as it pointed at Noel.  
  
Ashley called back the little Eevee and praised it for a job well done.  
  
~  
  
That night Ashley was in her nice new bedroom on a nice soft bed. Noel was playing with a little squeaky ball and Ashley was giggling fondly.  
  
Thanks for what you did back there Ashley said.  
  
Noel looked up from his toy You're quiet welcome. Once I figured out what you were doing I thought it would be fun.  
Ashley giggled and looked around at all the nice neat things, but she longed for adventure, and she missed Mewtwo.  
  
Come on Noel, lets go explore the place  
  
Noel replied and he jumped off the bed and followed behind Ashley.  
  
They walked around the huge T.R HQ's, they passed many people which some few backed away because of Noel. Ashley held the little pokemon in her arm as she said You're knowen quiet well around here. You've must have been the little tirant Ashley said.  
  
Noel smiled You don't no the half of it he answered.  
  
Finally they came up to one big office and they hid behind the doorway. It was Geovonni's office and he was talking to Kathy.  
  
Listen, I don't care what happend back there Geovonni yelled. I want you to pick up where Rick left off. I want those chemical tests done by the end of the month you got it?   
  
Geovonni's words echoed through Ashley's mind. She knew what the chemical tests were, Dr Rick was doing them one her. She would be injected with a certain kind a chemical, they were different colors is what she remembers, after he'd make her do work and watch the effects it had on her.  
  
Ashley remembered that a few of the chemicals made her feel sick, one even cut down her immune system and she nearly died of a cough. She was looked after 24-7 when that happend. She remembered another one that made her hurt all over, Dr Rick said it was causing her body to cramp making her paralized. The other ones just knocked her right out.  
  
None of the experiences were pleasant, she hoped she wouldn't have to do that again. Noel picked up on this and tried to comfort her. Ashley ran back to her room and cried on her bed while Noel tried to snuggle her to make her feel better. In Ashley's heart she knew this was going to happen and she knew what she had to do, Find Mewtwo!  
  
Just then the door opened and Kathy walked in. Kathy looked at the child crying on her bed. Ashley I_  
  
You lied to me! Ashley said over her tears.  
  
I'm sorry sweetie. I tried but_  
  
No you didn't. I heard the whole thing, you just stood there. You lied, you said you wouldn't hurt me, you said this wasn't the old, that I would be all right here. But now I see I was wrong, that I can't trust anyone. Not even you! Ashley yelled out in her sobbs and she ran out of the room.  
  
Noel also put in his 2 cents and ran out after Ashley.  
  
Ashley ran down the hallways in anger and sadness. She knew who she was looking for, Mewtwo. She knew he'd know what do do. Ashley ran down a flight of stairs into a basement area. She and Noel had been down here earlier and they had seen a door with a sign on it that read Danger. Do Not Enter! Ashley knew it was were Mewtwo was.  
  
Ashley reached the door and unlocked all the heavey duty locks on it. Noel jumped onto her shoulder just as he opened the door and ran in. Ashley and Noel were in absoulute awe when they walked in. A whole bunch of mechinary was hooked up and doing what ever it did. Standind on a platform though was a pokemon in armor, it was Mewtwo.  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo looked down at Ashley and Noel. I know why you're here little one, and I will deal with it. In the mean time hide over in the corner were Geovonni can't see you Mewtwo told Ashley telepathically.  
  
Ashley did exactly as she was told but and right when she reached the corner, the door to the upper balcany opened and out stepped Geovonni. He smiled and chuckled evily. Mewtwo looked up at Geovonni and said You promised me no harm would come to Ashley.  
  
Geovonni laughed evily and replied Ashley was created for my purposes only, she is merely an experiment created for one reason; to serve me. Just like you, you were created to serve me!  
  
Mewtwo was blowen away, and right at that point Ashley's voice echoed in his mind See I told ya!  
  
Mewtwo looked up at Geovonni in pure anger But you said we were partners  
  
Geovonni just chuckled hahaha, you could never be my partner...  
  
Mewtwo didn't have to hear any more, he instsntly teleported Ashley and Noel out of there and he took his anger out on the HQ's of Team Rocket. Finally BOOM!  
The HQs blew up in Mewtwo's rage and fury. As Mewtwo flew off he could he geovonni cursing at him.   
  
It wasn't long before Mewtwo arrived at New Island to find Ashley and Noel playing hide and seek in the reble of the old lab. Ashley looked up at Mewtwo and smiled she claimed then resumed to her activity.   
  
Ashley come here Mewtwo said sternly. Ashley did but she was cautious, Mewtwo sounded mad. Ashley and Noel watched as Mewtwo focused his powers on the wreak that lay before them, then Ashley and Noel gasped in awe as the pieces of shrap metal and concret formed into a new bigger and better lab, more like a castle.  
  
Mewtwo looked at his work then he flew into his palace' leaving the young girl and the Eevee to wonder how he could do that.  
  
To be continued... Please R&R  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Mewtwo meets his match! Part 3  
(Dude for the last time I don't own pokemon, and in no way is Ashley connected to Ash!)  
  
  
~  
4 days later  
~  
Mewtwo was working on some DNA replication mechine and he was using the Doctors old files to rebuild it. As he looked threw the old filing cabinet he came across a file called . He opened it up and found a few diarys, papers, and some test results. He even came across a DNA write up.  
  
Mewtwo said to himself, and he began to read some of the results of what used to be a chemical test. He read the first result of a powder chemical, the patient experienced some dizzeness and a few black outs. The fourth test of a luquid chemical called had a deadly effect on the patient.  
  
Just then Mewtwo was blowen away by the coment written next to it. Ashley is never to come in contact with this chemical again, that's when it hit Mewtwo Ashley was patient and experiment   
  
Mewtwo began to flip through the file and find a bit more on the girl. He took out the diarys in the folder, but they just told of more of the affects it had on Ashley.   
  
Surley there must be more! Mewtwo said as he flew back over to the filing cabinet.  
  
He sorted through the files when BINGO he found the main file to Ashley's existance. He began to read and he found some pretty shocking results.  
  
That night after Ashley was fed and tucked in, Mewtwo turned his attention back to the files that contained the little girl's information. He pulled out the diarys that were in the files and one by one he began to read them.  
  
~Diary 1~  
The little girl was born today in Goldenrod General Hospital. We took her immeadiatly and told Mr and Mrs Williams that the child had died shortly after birth, but they still got to name the child. Ashley is what they chose. Not a bad name but I Dr, Rick will called her child X20 and she will answer to that name but when we brought the child back everyone took to her and started to call her Ashley. Oh well I guess I have no choice but to.  
  
End of entry 1  
  
~Diary 2~  
  
Well Katerine has sure taken a shine to Ashley but I refuse to keep that child near any human but me, that isn't going to be easy. When Ashley hits four that's when I'll start the experiments.  
  
End of entry  
  
*  
Mewtwo read a few more but came upon the more crushal ones in enteries 12 through 14.  
*  
~Diary 12~  
Ashley is begining to show signs of her genitic DNA reprograming. Maybe giving the child ancheint pokemon DNA was a wrong move. I had managed to anger her today and unexpectivly she made a strange white energy field destroy everything within ten feet. It was definitly a pokemon attack but I can't point to what one.  
  
End of entry  
  
~Diary 13~  
  
Ashley used another attack but this one had a side affect. Everyone got headachs, terrible ones too. I believe it to be a psywave attack. This is very interesting.  
  
End of Entry  
  
~Diary 14~  
Today I injected Ashley with the first of the chemicals and her DNA reacted to it. This was just more hormones that were more powerful than staroids. They trigger anger in an adult man, but since Ashley is only three it had even more slpended effects than what I thought. Ashley had tried to evolve and for awhile she managed to stay in her new form as she tore the place apart. I recorded the whole thing on video. The video documentry will certainly explaine more than what I can.  
  
End of Entry  
*  
Mewtwo looked into the file and he pulled out an old video tape marked which had to be the tape of Ashley. Mewtwo flew over to the screen that showed the DNA replication sequences for the mechine that made him. He inserted the tape throught the slots and started to watch the tape, it was definetly something he wouldn't forget!  
  
~Tape~  
Young three-year old Ashley sat happily in Dr. Kathy's lap, laughing and giggling the way a toddler would. At that point Dr. Rick approached the child with an injection neddle in hand.  
  
Ashley reacted like every other kid would when getting thier first shot, she let out a cry in pain and began whaling. Kathy could be seen trying to come the child down but little Ashley became extermly fussy. She tore out of Kathy's grip and continued to act as if everything was closing in on her. She tried to take off her shirt but the Doctors kept putting back on, only provoking the child more. Finally an old Doctor in his mid 50's picked up the cranky child, but then she kicked him back making him drop her to the floor.  
  
Ashley was huffing and puffing when fiunally she just couldn't take it anymore and she let out a scream of agony, and that's when it happend. A pure white light took over Ashley's form. From there her figure transformed into something nothing short of meraculous. When the white light was gone, a gasp could be heard through out the lab.  
  
Where Ashley once stood, was a beast. It was a wolf like creature with a very muscular frame. It's shiney coat was dark blue with a white underside. A white horn pertruded from its forehead like a Rapidash's. It had elegant white feathered wings that were as big as an Articuno's, and its balck razor sharp claws on its front paws dug into the tile floor easier than scciors cutting through paper. Its sharp white teeth were bared as it snarled angerly at the Doctors.  
  
Some were noting the effects of this extra chemical, it had reacted to Ashley's qualities and transformed her into this beast. Just then the pokemon turned wild, and it lunged at Dr. Rick. The poor clumsy man was sent flying into the table nearby. Not saticfied, Ashley's new form took out the rest of his rage on the others.  
  
SLASH!  
Tables cut in two with no effort.  
  
BOOM!  
A hyperbeam blasts through the brick wall and injures others in the process.  
People screamed as they tried to get away, but no one was escaping that easily. The beast took to the air swiftly and in one sudden breath it froze the door solid, now no one could run away or escape....alive!  
  
Imeadiatly the creature fired ice beams in all directions, hitting the people below. The creature laughed insanly then with a mighty roar the power that came with it litteraly pinned the Doctors against the walls. As everyone now lay unconscious on the floor, the creature threw its head up high and belted out in laughter, but then suddenly the creature itself began to feel weak. It lowered itself to the ground and stumbled a few times then it collapesed to the floor!  
  
Just then a white light took over the creature's form and it shrank back down into a childs form. Ashley had deevolved. The doctors all began to get up as thier sences kicked in, then to thier amazement they saw Ashley lying unconscious on the hard cold floor.  
  
And it was all caused by those hormones, the same ones that make us angry Kathy said.  
  
~ And the tape blacks out~  
  
To be continued... (Now things are starting to heat up. Should I make him have a encounter with this beast? Please R&R)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Mewtwo Meets His Match! Part 4  
( I don't own pokemon blah blah blah. hehe short and sweet!)  
  
  
Now Mewtwo began to wonder if this child was a threat.  
  
Anger is what drives this child, but why dose she evolve, she's human not pokemon Mewtwo noted.  
  
Durring that whole night Mewtwo looked at the X20 files and read about Ashley's history, the results were most interesting. To start Ashley could read ancient pokescript, an ancient langue used in early centuries. Another note that Mewtwo knew was she could talk to pokemon, maybe only a few humans could hold this gift but she had something extra, she could speak into the minds of the pokemon, but not humans.  
  
Then Mewtwo read something that explained everything, the reason for the eveloution bit, Ashley had Pokemon DNA mixed with her Human DNA.  
  
How....Why would they do that to their own kind? Mewtwo asked himself.  
  
Just the thought horrified him. He had to admit, just the thought of it could scare even the meanest of humans and pokemon. Mewtwo looked up in wonder I have to make sure this child dosen't get into the hands of someone who could trigger this beast within, but to be sure, I want to know how powerful this thing really is  
  
And as Mewtwo exited the room he remarked I want to experience this for myself  
The next morning Mewtwo waited patiently down in the main room for Ashley. Just then he heard a small sound, he looked over to see Ashley standing at the bottom of the stairs in her little pjs looking at the big cat pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo motion for the child to come to him. Ashley wondered over to him and stared at him in wonderment. Mewtwo looked down at the small child with a bit of a intreged look and wondered if the monster pokemon wasn't just made by movie magic  
  
Ashley, last night I was able to collect some intersting information about you. It seems that you have some special gift, that I'd like to witness for myself. So I need your full cooperation for this Mewtwo explained.  
  
Huh, okay Ashley said a little hesitant.  
  
Mewtwo thought this was excellent. He was surely the most powerful pokemon on the face of the planet and if this proved to be a challenge then he knew that he could use this to become more powerful, but what would even please him more is that if he could control this then his plans to wipe out the entire human population would be easier than he would have expected. He could have this do the dirty work for him.  
  
Ashley stand over there on the other end of the room Mewtwo commanded. Ashley didn't disobey, she knew Mewtwo powers and she didn't want to piss him off now.  
  
Mewtwo nodded in saticfaction but he kept a serious look on his face. He circled the girl for a moment or two then he walked over the other side of the room. He gave her a glare that made her cringe and back away, but Mewtwo wasn't to pleased.   
  
He said stern, loud voice.  
  
Ashley immeadiatly stopped and went back to her place. Mewtwo gave an evil smile at the girl Very good, now brace yourself Mewtwo warned as he held up one of his paws.  
  
Ashley closed her eyes and lifted her head as she felt a strange tingling sensation run over, then the feeling, the feeling of anger and provokement as she had flashbacks race through her mind, some made by Mewtwo himself just so he could get her clock ticking.   
  
Then, IT HIT!  
  
Ashley's whole body was taken over by the white light, she was evolving! To Mewtwo it was like watching the tape over again, the figure of the girl suddenly changed into a wolf-like shape, huge wings spread out from the sides, a horn made itself visible at the top of her head. As soon as the light died down there stood the creature, there stood Ashley in her true form!  
  
The creature snarled at the ground, its sharp white teeth beared. Its razor sharp claws scratched the floor making the marks perminent. Its body shivered with pure power, its frame was strong. Nothing could hold back this monster.  
  
Mewtwo twitched his tail which grabbed creature's attention. Immeaditly it shot its head up at Mewtwo and let out a mighty roar of power, the waves of its power pushed Mewtwo back. Mewtwo looked up at the beast that now stood before him.  
  
Its head was hunched low to the ground, its hind quarters ready to make it leap out at any second, and its blood thursty eyes pierced into Mewtwo's mind. He almost began to wonder if he had done such a smart thing. Suddenly the animal charged at the psychic pokemon at great speeds. Mewtwo quickly used his psychic powers and put up a force field between the two, but then to Mewtwo shock, right as the beast hit it the shield shattered and the impact sent both pokemon flying back hitting the floor in a rough manner. Both pokemon were out cold.  
  
Just then the same white light began to engulf the beast and Ashley transformed back into her normal state. Meanwhile, Noel was lying on the stairs recovering from a heart attack from what it had just seen.  
  
Finally Mewtwo came too and he looked up to see Ashley lying on the floor. Mewtwo got up and walked over to the unconscious Ashley. She was still breathing but she was exausted. Mewtwo teleported Ashley back to room and into her own bed so she could sleep, and when she would wake up again he would tell her it was all just a dream.  
  
Mewtwo headed for the stairs so he could go to his room and think, but just before he put his foot down, he saw Noel lying on his back with his little Eevee tongue hanging out to one side. Mewtwo gave Noel a skeptical look and asked   
  
You going to be alright?  
  
The little Eevee raised one paw and replied Yeah, I'm just....peachy and with that his paw dropped back down, signaling Mewtwo that Noel had just fainted once again.  
~  
4 hours later  
~  
Mewtwo was sitting outside in his newly formed arena. The main lights were off but the mid day sun was all he needed. Mewtwo had been there for about an hour thinking, thinking about Ashley.   
  
What if she evolves again from regular anger?, what if he forced her to evolve again but couldn't stop her? or the even worse case senario, What if Geovanni found out about Ashley's two sided personality?  
  
Just then he chuckled to himself. Mewtwo wouldn't mind watching Geovanni get creamed by a pokemon he couldn't control, infact the thought made him laugh....hard!  
  
What's so funny? a small voice asked.   
  
Mewtwo stopped laughing to see Ashley awake and dressed. Have a good nap? he asked.  
  
Ashley nodded her head Yup, and by the way, eairlier today? I know that wasn't a dream. I know because my shoulder still hurts from when that shield broke  
  
Mewtwo was a little surprised but then thought nothing of it. Ashley just sat right next to him and watched him like an obedient dog sitting next to its master.  
  
Mewtwo was in deep thought again, Ashley's second form, the beast, was powerful, quite frankly more powerful than he was and if Ashley ever did evolve again he might not be able to hold her back. The only way he could do that was if he became more powerful himself, and the only way to do that was to battle it....again!  
  
Ashley picked up on Mewtwo's train of thought and she shook her head.   
  
If you battle it again... she started.  
  
Mewtwo looked up as Ashley began to walk away.  
  
Then you might of just sealed your demise and Ashley walked out of sight.  
  
Mewtwo still looked in Ashley's direction though she was gone.If I battle her again then I'll be stronger, yet if I do battle her again I might have sealed my own fate he told himself.  
  
Mewtwo thought hard for a moment, then he looked up to see a Skarmory streak across the sky as it belted out to it's surroundings. Mewtwo looked straight infront of him and his eyes began to glow blue from a new determination that started to flow through him.  
  
Dead or alive, I will be the worlds strongest pokemon this planet has ever seen. Hear my name and tremble fore I am Mewtwo, the worlds strongest pokemon he declared loud and proud!  
  
And I will battle that creature again he he finished.  
  
To be continued.... (Why did Ashley say that to Mewtwo. Does she know something he doesn't? and will Mewtwo actually go through with this second battle. Oh you betcha! and will Geovanni find out about Ashley's secert? Make sure you don't miss part 5 of Mewtwo meets his Match!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Mewtwo Meets His Match!  
(I don't own pokemon blah, blah, blah, and No Ashley is NOT related to Ash in any way)  
  
*  
Geovanni sat in his new office, fustrated out of his mind that Mewtwo was gone. Just then Dr. Kathy walked into his office and he looked up at her.   
  
Were you able to find any trace of him Geovanni asked.  
  
Kathy shook her head No sir, but...  
  
But what, Kathy? Geovanni asked angrily.  
  
Kathy looked away, but she kept a serious tone It isn't Mewtwo you should be worried about she said.  
  
Geovanni was trying to keep his temper at a calm state but Kathy wasn't helping at all.   
  
What do you mean it isn't Mewtwo I should be worried about. That pokemon has the power to distroy this planet if it wanted. If I don't find a way to get the damn pokemon back, I could be ruined. That project alone costed me millons of dollars.  
  
Yes I know sir, but I don't think_  
  
You don't think! of course you don't. You weren't the one working on that project. You were suppost to be working on the X20 project that I assigned you to.  
  
And I was sir Kathy said.  
  
Geovanni was catching his breath now that most of his steam had been let off. He sat back down in his chair and turned away from the Doctor and looked out his office window. He sighed to himself and his Persian purred loudly as it rubbed up against his leg. Geovanni reached down and stroked the cat's head for a moment, then he resumed to an earlier subject.  
  
Now what do you mean that it isn't Mewtwo I should be worried about. If it's about the girl's saftey then I'll tell the search teams to keep an eye out for her too. In the mean time I can only suggest you find another project to work on  
  
It's not the girl's saftey I'm worried about, it's Mewtwo's Kathy remarked.  
Geovanni turned around in his chair to face Kathy.  
  
And why is that? Geovanni asked skeptically.  
  
Because sir, Ashley has the ability to evolve! Kathy stated.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
Ashley had found a crawl space in Mewtwo's castle and she hidding, hidding from Mewtwo. She knew Mewtwo was looking for her because he wanted to battle the beast inside of her. She was afraid because she didn't want to battle, and she was afraid she might...be his end.  
  
Oooo why does he have to be so stubborn. I warned him but_ then right at that second she heard a voice calling her.  
  
Ashley, come here Ashley. Come on I know you're in here   
  
It was Mewtwo, and he was right in the room were Ashley had found her little secret spot. Tears of fear began to stream down Ashley's face as she crouched down deeper into the crawl space and tried despertly to keep quiet. Her small little body shivered with fear as she began to imagine the out come if he did find her and did battle her.  
  
Ashley quickly shook the thought from her mind and focused on the here and now. Just then she covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping in shock as she saw Mewtwo's foot step right infront of the crawl space enternce.  
  
Mewtwo looked around the room. The room was a fair size and had a lot of places a little six year old could hide. The walls were a dark blue and boxs, and filing cabinets were lined up against the wall. A few shelves full of books were also in the room. This very room was Mewtwo's study and he knew every single place were the child could possibly hide.  
  
Well almost every place!  
  
Come out, come out where ever you are my dear Mewtwo said in a sly tone as he floated around the room.  
  
This is a very amusing game of hide and seek Ashley, but let me warn you. I will find you! Mewtwo decalred evilly.  
  
Ashley hid in her spot, shivering with fear, and to Mewtwo, that's what led him here. He could practically smell her fear, and this is were it was the strongest. Mewtwo smiled to himself as he focused his psychic powers along the books, and then with one giant swoosh of his paw, all the books went sailing around the room. Ashley became more full of fear and she huddled in closer.  
Just then Mewtwo could hear the wimpering of Ashley's small voice. He looked down in the corner of one side to the room and saw a hole in the wall just big enough for a six year old to crawl through. Mewtwo had found Ashley.  
  
Now Mewtwo had a sence of humor, well somewhat of one, but his patience had run short.   
  
Ugh, this is taking way to long Mewtwo moaned. I'm growing board of this silly game of cat and mouse  
  
Right at that moment Ashley felt herself lift up a little then slip out of the crawl space and fly right up to Mewtwo's face.  
  
Mewtwo chuckled evilly as he stared into the little girl's frightend eyes Looks like this cat wins! he declared.  
  
Ashley gulped hard and more tears seemed to well up in her eyes. Mewtwo looked at the small child tear stained face, he didn't realize that she had been crying this whole time. Mewtwo quickly vanished the thought that his heart was turning soft, then he swirled around and flew out of the room with Ashley hovering behind him.  
  
As they made their way to the arena, Ashley began to wail and she cried for most of the way. Finally Mewtwo just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Enough! I will not put up with your intolerance anymore. I fed you, clothed you, gave you shelter, and a nice warm bed. I cared for you because no one eles would and now you are going to pay me back for what I've done for you Mewtwo declared.  
  
Ashley had stopped crying but she had an equally mad look on her face. I just don't want you to get hurt she yelled back.  
  
Mewtwo's suddenly felt stumped, he was speechless. It was quite obvious the Ashley cared for his safety. Just then Ashley broke his train of thought.  
  
Fools rush in where angels fear to tread she said coldly.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at the girl sarcatically and replied Oh ye of little faith and with that he proceeded to the arena with Ashley.  
  
*  
Mewtwo stood on one side of the arena and Ashley on the other. She was reluctant but yet she had no choice.   
  
Oh well, you warned him a voice said in her head. Ashley looked around but the voice wasn't Noel's or Mewtwo's. It was someone eles.  
  
Mewtwo focused his powers on the girl again, but this time something was wrong. Right as Mewtwo began to see the evolution light, the light itself began to die down and Ashley was on one knee holding her chest in pain. Sweat poured down her forehead and her eyes and teeth were crench tightly. At the same time Mewtwo could hear something being said over and over.  
  
I won't let you do it, I won't let you do it, I wont let you_ Ashley repeated.  
  
Mewtwo was shocked and angered. Ashley was holding back her evolution.  
  
Pitifull fool! Mewtwo declared, then he made a rush of pain hit Ashley, forcing the evolution to take place.  
  
The light took over and Ashley began to change. It was the same as last time, and Mewtwo began to belt out in evil laughter. I'm ready for you this time He shouted.   
  
But just as the light died down Mewtwo noticed something different about the beast. It had more features and it was bigger. It had evolved!  
  
To be continued... Oh no Mewtwo might have just gotten in over his head, what is this beast's new form. Will it be more powerful YOU BET! Lets just hope Mewtwo lives to see the light of tommorow (Evil laughter) HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(The battle takes up five pages. hehehehe It's super, but will Mewtwo be alive when I'm through? I don't know so cross your fingures. Remember, Ashley warned him!)


	6. Default Chapter

Mewtwo Meets His Match!   
Part 6  
  
Mewtwo was somewhat impressed at this beast's new form. It was more muscular, more stronger. It grew a little more in height and its blue fur coat was more full and thick. It's horn was a bright glittering yellow and aligning its neck like a collar on a dog were big yellow spikes like a Jolteons.   
  
It's spikes were as heard as steel, maybe stronger but they moved freely in the breeze that came in from the surrounding ocean. It's huge feathered wings were more developed and the monster's entire frame was more mature.   
  
The beast had reached its adult stage!  
  
Mewtwo stepped back in shock. If it had been that strong as a baby then it's power would have tripled as an adult. Mewtwo told himself.  
  
The beast looked up over at Mewtwo, its razor sharp teeth bared, foam building at its mouth. Its body shivered with power as its piercing stare sent a shiver up the psychic cat's spine. Mewtwo quickly regained himself and stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything that this...monsterosity could throw at him.  
  
The beast stood up straight and sized up its victim. The dog chuckled evilly to itself as it took a step forward....then it attacked!  
  
The beast shot out hyper beam so fast that Mewtwo didn't have time to react. The blast hit the mighty cat with so much force it sent Mewtwo sailing into the stadium walls. The beast burst into laughter at its little wake up call it gave the cat.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head and opened his eyes just in time to dive out of the way because right at that moment he saw the dog pokemon charge right at him at such a great speed it was unthinkable. The beast made the indent in the wall a bit bigger from when Mewtwo hit it.  
  
Mewtwo wasted no time as he throw a psychic attack right at the beast. It hit it square on and knocked it to the ground. Well the pokemon quickly came to and looked up to see another attack heading at it.  
  
An explosion came from were the pokemon was lying and Mewtwo grinned evilly.   
  
Ha, no pokemon can beat me!   
  
But Mewtwo spoke to soon because soaring up from the rubble was the beast and BAM! it tackled Mewtwo head on, literally. Mewtwo's breath was knocked right out of him and he slowly started to sink to the ground.   
  
Just then, like one after another, Mewtwo was attacked as the beast soared by at super speeds, and in all different directions it tackled mewtwo to the ground.  
  
Then as it was about to swoop down and make the final blow, Mewtwo swerved out of the way, avoiding a deadly ending. The pokemon staggered to its feet and shook its head but was quickly blown back by a powerful psychic blast that sent SMACK into the hard concrete wall.  
  
Mewtwo didn't stop there, he blasted one psychic attack after another. Then he focused his powers on the beast are he rose it up above him. At that point the beast got over its shock and realized what was happening.   
  
It reacted instantly by focusing on the big cat. The beast's eyes suddenly began to glow blue and that's when the tables turned, the beast was using its psychic powers on Mewtwo.  
  
Instantly Mewtwo released the beast and that's when things started to get messy. The beast leaned forward and the spikes around its neck fired at Mewtwo. Each one that hit Mewtwo felt like a knife stabbing into him. Finally the force field went up and the beast's attacks were being blocked, that's when Mewtwo used recover.  
  
Mewtwo looked up at the beast and grinned. Hah! do you thing you can rid of me that easily? Mewtwo declared.  
  
The beast smiled evily....and nodded. Mewtwo asked in shock.  
Suddenly the beast's eyes began to glow purple and a strange light surround Mewtwo. When the light vanished Mewtwo was shocked, nothing had happened.  
  
Mewtwo began to laugh hahaha is that the best you can do? Mewtwo belted out, but the beast seemed sure of himself and with out warning it raised its huge paw and slashed Mewtwo right across the face. Mewtwo drew back in shock as he touched the side of his face.   
  
Blood, it flowed from the deep cuts of the slash. Mewtwo just grinned No problem Mewtwo said Recover will_ but then Mewtwo realized something was wrong. The slash, it was still there, it was still bleeding.  
  
Mewtwo gasped in horror, the strange light, it wasn't.....it was....disable! Mewtwo's recover was DIABLED!!!  
  
The beast threw its head back and laughed insanely. Mewtwo was not going to wait around, he was MAD! and with no hesitation he whipped around making his tail smack the beast into next tuesday!  
  
Now things were going to get tough!  
  
The beast lunged at Mewtwo but he took to the air before it could get its claws into his thigh, but his tail wasn't as lucky when the beast latched on with his teeth.   
  
CRUNCH!  
  
Mewtwo whipped around wildly and finally he freed his tail. The beast caught itself in mid air, but then  
  
SMACK!  
  
A huge hunk of cement knocked the giant fly dog out of the sky and sent it smashing into the ground with devastating results. The shards of concrete had cut away at the beast's skin and it was bleeding badly. The beast looked up only to see more chunks of concrete and steel fly at it.  
  
Quickly the giant dog inhaled and,  
  
BOOM!  
  
A huge hyper beam made contact with the flying pieces of junk and it made an explosive result.  
  
Mewtwo was laughing evilly as he made his way to the ground. Just then the ground beneath Mewtwo began to shake. Suddenly the beast exploded from the rebel and roared in vicious anger. Mewtwo watched as the beast landed and continued to roar viciously. Suddenly a crackle of thunder could be heard from above and Mewtwo looked up in wonderment.  
  
Suddenly!  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Heavy thunder rained down on Mewtwo, and for a split second Mewtwo felt was it was like to be lightning rod!  
  
When the moment was over, Mewtwo staggered for a bit, but then Mewtwo was knocked to the ground when the beast back slashed him. The beast immediately pounced on his victim and began to slash away mercilessly causing Mewtwo a great deal of pain and suffering.  
  
Just then Mewtwo kicked the beast back with his hind legs, the beast regained himself an pounced back but Mewtwo was ready, and with his hind legs he kicked the beast right over his head and the beast landed roughly on it's back.  
  
Then Mewtwo seemed to realize something, He could cause more damage by using physical attacks than psychic attacks. Mewtwo staggered to his feet and wasted no time to attack.  
  
MEGA PUNCH!  
  
MEGA KICK!  
  
BODY SLAM!  
  
The beast was taking a good beating and it could do nothing about it because Mewtwo was much to fast. Suddenly the beast jumped out of the way and Mewtwo ended up smashing himself against the wall of the stadium. Just then Mewtwo felt the beast's sharp claws dig right into sides and he was lifted into air, the beast was getting ready to do a seismic toss!  
  
Mewtwo struggled to get out of its deathly grip, he had to because if Mewtwo took one more deadly hit he was done for. Mewtwo kept struggling but it was all in vein. He looked down to see the ground making a fast approach. Mewtwo panicked, but then he smiled evilly, Mewtwo got an idea, he got awful idea!  
  
The ground was making a fast approach and right before they were about to hit, Mewtwo swung himself around to be on the top and the beast on the bottom!  
  
Crash!!!  
  
The stadium floor exploded and a fair size crater was left in the middle of it. Mewtwo flew up and over to the other side of the stadium. He had done it, the beast took the deadly hit, and now both pokemon were deathly close to fainting.   
  
Both pokemon glared at each other evilly, suddenly a blue psychic light surround Mewtwo, he was getting ready to attack again. The beast opened its mouth and collected energy for a hyper beam.  
  
Then Mewtwo and the beast fired their attacks, the power of both attacks were tremendous and the explosion nearly obliterated the arena!  
  
The smoke cleared and both pokemon could be seen lying on the ground from exhaustion and pain. Both were bleeding badly and needed serious medical attention. Mewtwo was on his back and the beast was lying on his stomach, but suddenly the beast staggered to its feet. It looked over to see Mewtwo lying on the ground and he knew....he knew that one more hit would finish him.....FOR GOOD!!!  
  
The beast roared loudly then he charged for the psychic cat pokemon. Mewtwo opened his eyes to see the on coming danger and in a desperate attempt to protect himself, he raised his hind legs and the beast was held back. Now the beast was hanging over Mewtwo and Mewtwo was too tried to go on any longer. the beast chuckled evilly as it raised its paw high in the air, it was going to deliver the final blow.  
  
to be continued.... (HAHAHAHA! Ain't I a little devil?)  
  
Well what's going to happen to Mewtwo now? Is he done for? or can he find a way to deliver the final blow to his enemy? Remember that both only need on more hit! Maybe he should have listened to Ashley!


	7. Default Chapter

Mewtwo Meets His Match Part 7  
(I don't own pokemon and Ashley isn't anywhere related to Ash ketchum!)  
Authors Note: Sorry about this one. I suffered through MAJOR writters block. oh well I tried my best. Enjoy ~_^  
****  
Mewtwo was barely hanging on as he watched the beast's paw rise into the air, the only thing between them was Mewtwo's hind legs holding the beast back but not out of paws reach.  
  
Thoughts began to run through Mewtwo's head, like how he should've taken Ashley's warning seriously, or how he shouldn't have forced her to evolve in the first place.  
  
This can't be my end. This is not...my destiny Mewtwo declared. Mewtwo looked up just in time to see the beast's paw come barreling down on him, when suddenly out of no where, the beast was knocked back a few feet, away from Mewtwo!  
  
What was that? Mewtwo asked himself as he looked over, and then to his surprise and delight he saw a small brown fluff ball growling angrily at the beast. Well there was no point because the beast instantly turned back into Ashley. Mewtwo sighed in relief then he let the heavy tiredness that grabbed at him take over and he black out.  
  
Ashley got to her feet and examined herself, nothing was wrong except for she was a little tired. She looked around at the stadium that was almost completely demolished. Almost the whole right side of it was gone, and a huge ten foot crater was left in the middle of it all.  
  
Wow, that must have been some battle she said to Noel.  
  
You have no clue He replied.  
  
Suddenly Ashley spotted Mewtwo lying on the ground unconscious from battle. Ashley ran up to his side immediately and looked him over. Dried blood and dirt clung in chunk to his fur, fresh wounds still oozed, and busies were everywhere. Ashley was shocked and had no clue what to do.   
  
She knelt down next to the giant cat pokemon. Tears welled up in her eyes because there was nothing she could do to help. Mewtwo was to big and to heavy to lift so she couldn't take him to his room, and she knew nothing about treating pokemon, this looked bad for Mewtwo.  
  
Ashley couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she finally broke down. She leaned on the fallen cat and she began to imagine Mewtwo in his room resting trying to get better, but she could imagine.  
  
Just then Ashley's face hit the ground and the little girl got to her feet and looked down. Mewtwo was gone!  
Where is he? Ashley panicked  
  
It's okay, it's okay. I saw you teleport him Noel said reassuringly.  
  
Ashley was baffled, there was no way in heck she could've done that. All she did was imagine_. WAIT ! that's it. Ashley imagined Mewtwo resting in his room. That ment....  
  
Ashley wasted no time as she bolted out of the stadium and into the castle. Ashley knew she could use pokemon attacks but she just never figured out how they work, and now she just might have nailed one, Teleport!....well hopefully anyway.  
  
Ashley darted up the stairs despite the fact that she was soar and extremely tired. She had to see if she had done what Noel said. Noel was right behind her as he too was anxious to see this. After the climb up the stairs, Ashley darted passed her room and a few others until she finally reached the one at the end of the hall. Ashley tried to make a sudden stop but slipped and crashed into the wall. Noel couldn't stop fast enough and crashed head into Ashley.  
  
The pair lay there on the floor for a moment trying to regain their senses. Finally Ashley got up and walked into Mewtwo's room, and there in his bed was Mewtwo resting peacefully. Ashley was over joyed, she had actually done it, she had teleported Mewtwo up one huge flight of stairs and into his room.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
A beast was tearing apart the old lab, at least, on the television screen. Giovanni and six other Doctors were watching Kathy's copy of the evolution incident three years ago. Finally Kathy got up and stopped the tape then she turned to her Boss. Giovanni was interged and very happy.  
  
So what causes this evolution' to take place? Giovanni asked.  
  
Kathy didn't hesitate The chemical she was injected with was the same one that makes a grown adult mad  
  
Giovanni closed his eyes and smiled to himself So this evolution is run on pure anger?  
  
As far as I know, yes sir, it is Kathy answered.  
  
Brilliant, then I want to see that Ashley is found and brought safely back to me. With a power like that, then Mewtwo is only second rate, but still, I want them both. Tell search teams to find them now and when they do find them, tell them not to anger the girl and Giovanni walked out.  
Kathy wasn't done, there was one thing that she didn't tell him. Ashley can't control her second form!  
*  
Ashley smiled and looked over to Noel, she had just finished bandaging Mewtwo. The blood stains were gone and so was the dirt, it felt like it took a life time to wash off. Ashley pulled the blanket over the big cat, to Noel it reminded him of a child tried their best to take care of a sick parent, it almost broke his heart.  
  
Ashley crept away quietly then she turned around at the door to take one last look. She smiled down at Noel and said You know what, Noel?  
  
The little Eevee looked up at her it answered.  
  
Mewtwo really is the strongest pokemon in the world  
  
Noel looked at the tired pokemon, smiled, then nodded Yeah, you're right he replied.  
  
Downstairs Ashley was taking a nap near to the fountain, the sound of the water relaxed her. Noel smiled at his friend, then he thought about what she had said, about Mewtwo being the strongest pokemon. Noel nodded to himself because it was true, not just in power but in the heart.  
  
Mewtwo may not show it, hey, he may not even know it, but from the start he took on the challenge of his life. First he destroyed the old lab at New Islands, then he stood up to Giovanni and demolished the old Team Rocket HQs and that takes guts, but the biggest challenge of all is that he took in a young six year old girl named Ashley and raised her as his own.  
  
Now When Mewtwo did this he knew nothing about her, not her powers, not even her evolution but he still took her in and cared for her. Any pokemon who could do that was certainly stronger than all the others.  
*  
Weeks passed and Mewtwo was back on his feet two days after the battle, but this time Mewtwo's attitude took a turn for the worst. His heart grew cold and every time Ashley wanted to get his attention, he would just ignore her. Ashley began to wonder if was because he thought he lost the battle but lately Ashley had seem Mewtwo work on a big machine downstairs, she also saw a young woman in her early 20's wondering around, following Mewtwo.  
  
Ashley had tried once to get the woman's attention but she just ignored her as well, in fact she didn't even look down at her, it was almost like she was in a trance or something, like she was possessed.  
  
Ashley was in her room thinking about all this, she was putting the blame on herself. This was all her fault, none of this won't have happened if she hadn't let Mewtwo force her to evolve.   
  
It's not your fault! a voice said.  
  
Ashley looked around, it was that voice again, the same one she heard before the last battle. Ashley grew a little scared now. The voice didn't belong to Mewtwo or Noel, not even the woman that was here. The voice sounded sort of like a child's voice, closely to hers but it had an echoy tone to it.  
  
Ashley ignored it That's it. I can't cause Mewtwo trouble if I'm not here! she proclaimed, and she ran out of her room. Ashley ran down the stairs and into the large main room. She zoomed passed the fountain were Noel almost fell in form her rush.  
  
Hey, what's the hurry? Noel called.  
  
Ashley stooped dead in her tracks, she didn't think about Noel being down here. Ashley had to think quickly because she didn't want Noel to know she was leaving...for good!  
  
Hmmmm, just to watch some water pokemon she claimed.  
  
Oh, okay Noel said, and he went back to his nap.  
  
Ashley sighed in relief then she opened the main doors and ran outside. She bolted down another set of stairs that led into a cave and down onto a small wharf, where a small wooden boat was tied up to it. Ashley jumped into the boat and untied the rope, then with a mighty push she let the boat catch the current and take her out to sea, away from the castle, away from her troubles, away from Mewtwo!  
  
~  
3 hours later  
~  
Mewtwo sighed to himself because now his plan was going into action. He was searching for those trainers that had pokemon strong enough to clone. Just then a thought entered his mind, what was Ashley doing to keep herself busy at this point? She had gone out of her way to make sure he would be okay yet the power of taking over the world got to his head.   
  
He owed her big time, and he knew a game would brighten her day, plus Mewtwo noticed she had been down the past couple of days. Mewtwo summoned his servant, Joy!  
  
Yes Master? Joy asked.  
Find the child, I wish to speak to her Mewtwo commanded  
  
As you wish Joy replied and she left in search of Ashley, but a moment later Joy came back with no Ashley.  
  
Where's the child? Mewtwo asked.  
  
I'm sorry Master but I couldn't find her Joy replied.  
  
Useless humans, Mewtwo remarked She's probably playing hide and seek with that Eevee of hers Mewtwo remarked and he flew out of the room to search for Ashley himself, but just as he left, one one of the screens a small boat appeared and in it ..... Ashley!  
  
Mewtwo flew from room to room in search of Ashley but he couldn't spot her anywhere. He called out to her but there was no answer, finally he went down to the main room where a small voice greeted him.  
  
Yo, wuz up cool cat?  
  
It was Noel. Mewtwo looked over at the Eevee and asked Have you seen Ashley anywhere recently?  
  
Noel nodded Yep, she went to go see some water pokemon, but come to think of it she left three hours ago and she still hasn't come back up  
  
Mewtwo knew something was up, Ashley couldn't hold still for two minutes so why would she be down at the wharf for three hours?  
  
Either something happened to her or those are some pretty intersecting pokemon Mewtwo said and he went down to the wharf to find Ashley.  
  
When he arrived he expected the giggles and sweet laughter of the six year old but there wasn't any, in fact there wasn't any Ashley to either! Mewtwo also noticed the boat was gone. That's when it hit Mewtwo like a ton of bricks, Ashley had runaway.  
  
Mewtwo wasted no time was he flew off in search of the child.   
  
if Giovanni finds her I'd hate to think of the outcome, but then again if she gets mad.... I guess it wouldn't be quite that bad Mewtwo thought.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Giovanni was looking for her too, or the fact that if he did he could use her as bait to get to him, or maybe, just maybe it was because he cared for her. (For once in his life)  
  
Anyway, what ever the reason Mewtwo had to find her NOW!  
*  
Ashley had been floating out in the ocean for quite awhile now, four hours to be exact and she was getting tired. Suddenly she heard a sound over head. It was familiar to her but it made her feel a bit nervous and anxious to get out of there. Just then she panicked as she saw the source of the sound coming her way, a helicopter...with a big red R' painted on it.  
  
Team Rocket! Ashley gasped.  
  
In the copter to pilots spotted Ashley down below in her little boat, on of them was on the radio.  
  
Sir we found the child, what should we do?  
  
Giovanni was on the other end of the transmission. He chuckled evilly to himself then answered Capture her, and bring her here...to me!  
  
To be continued...   
  
Huh oh, now TR has spotted Ashley and they're going to bring her back to Geovanni. What dose he plan to do with her? will her life go back to the way it was before she met Mewtwo, I hope not. Ooooo hurry Mewtwo, hurry. You have to find Ashley quickly!


	8. Default Chapter

Mewtwo Meets His Match Part 8  
Authors note: The tension is drawing and I almost hate to admit it but, this serires is ALMOST drawing to a close. There's probably 2 chapters left, but I'll try and make them long. Oh well! Enjoy this part.  
*****  
  
Mewtwo was panicing, he had to find the girl, suddenly he could hear helicopters in the distance and he instanly knew where to look.  
  
Ashley paniced as the TR helicopter began to fire missles that contained nets down onto the girl. Ashley was scared and confused, she was trapped. Then all of a sudden, a net missle back fired and it exploed near Ashley, causing the boat to explode and the young girl to fly into the water.  
  
She's in the water, keep firing! one of the pilots yelled.  
back up is just arriving another prclaimed.  
  
Soon there were three helicopters firing net missles on to the girl. I a desprate attempt to escape, Ashley dove under the water so she couldn't be seen by the pilots but in her attempt, another missle hit the water and hit Ashley, knocking the little girl unconscious.  
  
Ashley drifed slowly to the bottom, but then something same up from under her and slowly brought her to the surface. Finally Ashley's head broke the waters surface and TR could see the girl.  
  
Alright, we got yah this time one of the pilots said as they played with their coordinates, and then got ready to fire one last net missle.  
  
The pilot chuckled evilly to himself Your days of freedom are numbered and with that he pressed the button and the missle launched at Ashley. Then out of no where, a beam of blue light shot out and distroyed the missle. What ever was under Ashley got spooked and it dove back under the rough water. Right at that moment Ashley came to and looked up to see more beams of blue light come out of no where and go right for the helicopters.  
  
Ashley smiled and cheered when she saw who it was, Mewtwo had come just in time. Mewtwo, help me Ashley cried out.  
  
Hang on Mewtwo declared as one by one he destroyed the helicopters.  
  
One of the pilots inside the copter was bewildered What the_? was his last words before the chopper burst and the flame engulfed the giant flying mechine. Just then a shreik was heard from below. Mewtwo looked down to see Ashley struggling to stay afloat as one of the Team Rocket members tried to drag her down under the water.  
  
If I'm going to die, then you're coming down with me! the rocket declared.  
  
Ashley, NO! mewtwo shouted and then he darted for her, but it was to late, the rocket had dragged the poor helpless girl under the water. Mewtwo lowered his head in sadness, he was to late. Just then a beam of light came from under the water and the rocket member flew out of the water and he had a huge hole going right through his stomach.  
  
Mewtwo turned away in a bit of disgust he wimpst.  
  
Mewtwo looked back down at the water. He began to wonder if Ashley's anger took over and then she evolved. He hoped not, it was a close call last time! Just then something shot out of the water and into the air. It's wings were spread far apart and ready for anything that came it's way.  
  
But it wasn't the beast, it was a pokemon, a Dragonite to be excact. And in the pokemon's arms was Ashley, wet and tired from the day's events. Mewtwo flew up to her and examined the child. Ashley was asleep and her breathing was shallow.  
  
The child is weak. Come, we will take her back to my castle were she can rest. Afterwards I'll disipline her for her actions Mewtwo said.  
  
The Dragonite was willfull and it followed Mewtwo back to his abode. Once there Ashley was changed into some dry pjs and put to bed. The Dragonite stayed near her room, and made use of the fountain for swiming. It was only hours later before Ashley woke up weak, hungery, and worst of all...sick!  
  
Ashley moaned as Mewtwo, Noel, and the Dragonite walked into the room. She burried her face into her blankets and coughed hard. She clinged onto her sheets hard and faintly looked up at the three. The Dragonite looked at the child oddly as Mewtwo began to lecture Ashley on how she could've been caught, and her chance of actually dieing out there if it hadn't been for this Dragonite.  
  
Everything Mewtwo was saying was going right over Ashley's head as she fell in and out of consciousness from high fever. Just then Noel intterupted Mewtwo's lecture.  
  
Um, Mewtwo?, are humans suppost to be that color? Noel asked.  
  
Mewtwo looked at Ashley and noticed how pale she was. He placed his paw on her forehead then drew back in shock. This isn't right Mewtwo said.  
  
She's sick the Dragonite replied.  
  
The Dragonite turned to the others Leave her to me and I will cure her he said.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head Ashley is my responsibility. I can't allow you to do that mewtwo claimed.  
  
Then let me get the cure. It's only found in the ocean in one part of the world. I can get it and be back here in an hour. The Dragonite said.  
  
Mewtwo nodded, and the dragonite was off in a flash, litterally, and as promised the Dragonite did come back in only half the time it said. The Dragonite had a claw full of some sort of kelp.  
  
It tastes bitter so you might have to use force to get her to eat it. The Dragonite said as the kelp was boiled up.   
  
Finally the cure was taken to Ashley and after the first mouth full, as expected, Ashley refused anymore. The three pokemon tried everything to get her to take more but it was proving to be a challenge.  
  
Then a solution came up. Ashley would be held by the Dragonite while Mewtwo used his powers to force the medicine down Ashley's throat. Ashley didn't like it and Mewtwo told her as soon as she took it with out a fuss then he would stop, but Ashley still fussed, squirmed, and cried.  
  
Three days later Ashley was still bed bound but feeling somewhat better, and in those three days Ashley noticed Mewtwo taking his plans to action, and on the third day Ashley decided to venture out of bed and take a walk around the castle.  
  
Ashley made her way down the stairs but stopped on the spot when she heard voices, human voices! Ashley peaked around the corner to see two boys and a girl, each one had six pokemon with them. Ashley was going to keep a safe distance away from these humans, she didn't trust them.  
*  
Geovanni sat in his office fustrated out ofhis mind, Ashley and Mewtwo had escaped for the third time. Just then Dr. Kathy walked in to his office.  
  
Geovanni sir?  
  
Geovanni asked fustratedly.  
  
Sir, I have an idea of their where abouts  
  
To be continued.... Humans have invaded the castle of Mewtwo, geovanni might know where Ashley and Mewtwo are, and who the heck is this dragonite. Find out next time in part 8 of Mewtwo Meets His Match


	9. Default Chapter

Mewtwo Finds His Match Part 9  
I do own pokemon, just kidding! no I don't!  
(Sorry this story is so late, but I had a lot to do like cough cough*exams* cough.I have backed up a sentence so it makes more sense. We last left off with Kathy talking to Geovanni)  
****  
Sir, I have an idea of their where a bouts  
  
Geovanni was at the edge of his seat Well where are they? he insisted.  
  
Kathy sighed Well before the helicopters went down we had tracked them. They were just north of New Islands and we had reports saying that's the direction Mewtwo and Ashley were headed.  
  
Send my men. I want those two back! Geovanni said.  
*  
Ashley looked at the humans curiously, where they from Team Rocket? probably not, they didn't look like members. Just then Ashley felt a sudden rush of power flow over her and she disappeared, literally!  
  
She reappeared in room, in her bed with a very angry Mewtwo glaring down at her. Ashley was scared but she managed to gulp and smile. she said quietly.  
  
Mewtwo raised his brow questioningly, not sure whether to punish the girl or just leave her be and assume that her illness had drawn her downstairs. Still, Mewtwo wasn't going to take any chances. If those humans found out that he was sparing one of their kind then he'd be stumped.  
  
Ashley, I forbid you to have any contact with those humans or their pokemon, besides you already have Noel and that Dragonite. In the mean time you will not leave your chambers and you will stay here and rest! is that understood? Mewtwo declared.  
  
Ashley was almost teary eyed But why? she asked.  
  
Mewtwo looked at the child It's a thing you humans call tough love'. Now rest up! and Mewtwo left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
Ashley lowered her head in sadness. What did she do wrong, she felt like she was in the lab again under the supervision of Dr. Rick.  
  
Through out the rest of the day Ashley watched out of her window as a huge event unfolded before her eyes. Just then that strange voice entered Ashley's head again Get out of there it said.  
  
Out of where? Ashley asked telepathically to this pokemon's mind, suddenly Ashley heard her door unlock, and the same voice answered Your room  
  
Ashley gulped, was she going to disobey orders, HELL YEAH! Ashley ran out the door then she stopped in tracks. A pokemon was in front of her.   
  
It was small and pink, and it looked like a cat. Good now go downstairs and stay there. I will call you when the need arises the cat said.  
  
Ashley did just that and for a few hours she waited down stairs, not knowing where anyone else was. Suddenly explosions shook the ground beneath her feet and Ashley struggled to keep her balance.  
  
The Arena! Ashley yelled, and just as she said that another explosion shook the ground and the floor beneath Ashley's feet crumbled and collapsed. Ashley fell right through and hit the floor below hard, knocking her unconscious.  
~  
During the end of the movie!  
~  
Mewtwo and Mew called up all the clones, then Mewtwo went to fly to Ashley's room, but stopped in shook. It had been destroyed in the battle and Ashley was in there!  
  
Not to worry, I moved her downstairsMew said.  
  
It wasn't long before Mewtwo teleported Ashley in front of him only to find her unconscious from the fall. Ashley wake up, this is no time for naps Mewtwo said.  
  
But Ashley didn't wake up, the hit had caused the rubble of the floor above, where Ashley fell, to come down in huge chunks and hit her hard on the head.  
  
Mewtwo thought it had to do with her sickness and ignored it, and off they went to find a new home. It wasn't long before they found one. Where Mew came from, the jungle, was going to be a permanent place to live. Mewtwo found a cave and ordered the clones to find some straw and other things to a bed for the child.  
  
Ashley was still unconscious and Mewtwo couldn't wake her up. Noel tried up her was unsuccessful, and the Dragonite wasn't even going to try. Ashley laid on a bed of thick straw as Mewtwo wondered what he was going to do with the child. She can't live in the jungle, she wasn't ment for that. She did have parents but they were lost, but to Mewtwo that only seemed logical. Ashley had to be with her family, it was only right, but the question was where are they?  
  
Mewtwo remembered reading something about them being located in Azalea Town, but where. It was a big town and Ashley knew nothing about this place or the world.  
  
Mewtwo was going to have to think about this carefully.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
At the edge of the jungle a helicopter landed and an expedition team jumped out, including Geovanni, and Dr, Kathy.  
  
It was a good thing we good to New Island just as they left Geovanni said.  
  
Yes, we were able to follow them to the jungle Kathy replied.  
  
Just then one of the men yelled Our radar has been able to pin point their exact location, sir  
  
Very well, Let's move out Geovanni commanded.  
*  
During this time Mew was sleeping next to Ashley and Noel. Mewtwo was off doing what ever Mewtwos do and Dragonite was taking a swim. Suddenly Mew woke up to a sound of footsteps near the cave but they weren't Mewtwo's or dragonite's. Mew teleported out of there and looked down from a safe place high atop of a tree. The footsteps belonged to humans and Mew didn't like the looks of this. Something wasn't right and he was going to find Mewtwo to stop this.  
  
Mew flew all around looking for Mewtwo and found him nibbling happily on a mango. Mew flew down and explained the situation to the giant cat. Instantly Mewtwo's rage took over, he knew who the humans were, Geovanni and his group. Mewtwo was now going to settle the score once and for all. Even if it ment Geovanni's death.  
  
Mewtwo raced back to the cave at breakneck speed, and when he reached the entrance he landed. Mewtwo looked to his side to see Noel in a cage, chewing away at the bars. Mewtwo used his powers to open the cage door and Noel ran frantically into the cave. Mewtwo was about to step inside when Hello, Mewtwo a deep dark voice said.  
  
Mewtwo turned around to see Geovanni standing about ten feet away from him. Mewtwo said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
Geovanni chuckled lightly You managed to slip through my figures once but I can assure you that it won't happen again.   
  
Not if I kill you first Mewtwo said.  
  
Geovanni shook his head and said Not a smart idea and he motioned to his left. Out came a huge rock type pokemon and in its arms was Ashley.  
  
This is Tyranitar, a Dark/Rock type pokemon. If you hurt me then say good bye to Ashley. Geovanni stated.  
  
Mewtwo grinned evilly Not if I have anything to do with it Mewtwo said and he focused his powers on Ashley so he could teleport her to safety, but to Mewtwo's shock....it didn't work!  
  
What's going on here! Mewtwo demanded.  
  
Geovanni laughed Tyranitar is using a dark shield. You can't penetrate it, no psychic type can. You see dark types are invincible to psychic types you fool! Geovanni laughed.  
  
Mewtwo was going to psy blast him but then Ashley would get crushed by that Tyranitar.   
  
Come now, Geovanni stated You really didn't think you could win could you. Now let me give you your options. Either you can come back with me, or Ashley never sees tomorrow again.  
  
Mewtwo was ripped in two, on one hand he raised Ashley and felt responsible for her, on the other hand if he went with Geovanni, then Ashley would probably be stuck as a lab rat again and Mewtwo wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, and if he refused, then Ashley was sure to have a painfully slow, and bloody death.  
  
Just then Mewtwo heard a small sound come from Ashley, she was waking up!, that's when Mewtwo got a men idea. He had an awfully mean idea. In fact it was so bad you could practically see little devil horns on his head.  
  
Mewtwo nodded, and Geovanni chuckled. Tyranitar! put the girl down and attack Mewtwo! Geovanni ordered.  
  
This was exactly what Mewtwo wanted as Tyranitar came flying at Mewtwo. Ashley woke up startled and looked to see what was happening. Mewtwo was in a fight with another pokemon, and worst of all, Mewtwo was losing.  
  
The Tyranitar bit, punched, kicked, and even slammed Mewtwo down into painful defeat. Ashley was shocked and enraged. She could see Mewtwo was trying his best to fight but he was psychic and mostly relied on his powers. just then one of the other Rocket Members released another Tyranitar and began to attack Mewtwo as well. Mewtwo hadn't planned on this and was desperately trying to fight them away.  
  
Ashley got madder by the second as she saw this unfair match continue on. Geovanni's insane laughter and the rest of the members teasing and laughing only fueled Ashley's fire of rage. The more she watched and heard, the more angry she got.   
  
Finally Ashley rose to her feet and yelled at the top of her lungs STOP IT! and that's when it happened!  
  
A bright flash surrounded Ashley as once more, she began to evolve. The flash blinded everyone and the two Tyranitars stopped attacking Mewtwo only to shield their eyes like everyone else. When the flash died down, the beast that was Ashley stood their growling at the Tyranitars.  
Suddenly the beast opened it's mouth and shot a huge blast of ice at the two pokemon. The result?... Tyranicilces! The beast walked over to Mewtwo and surprisingly, it helped him! With a touch of it's nose, Mewtwo was token over by a blue light and when it was gone, so was his wounds.  
  
Next the beast turned to Geovanni and his crew. Kathy was shocked It's a pokelord she gasped.  
  
It was true, Ashley evolved into a powerful Pokelord which was stronger than any known pokemon, even Mewtwo! Then to Team Rockets surprise the pokelords spoke as it slowly headed towards Geovanni.   
  
Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to bits! it demanded.   
  
Geovanni was a bit nervous as finally the Pokelord stopped. Who are you? Geovanni asked.  
  
I am Silver, a Pokelord. Ashley's evolved form isn't quiet developed yet so I have possessed her body until it has. And when it is developed I can assure you it will be a hell of a lot stronger than me. By 50x at the least! Silver explained.  
  
Ashley's rage has forced me to come out and be controllable because this rage came from the heart. The forced ones she could not control me so I did as I pleased  
  
Geovanni relaxed a bit and got an idea of his own Why don't you and me become partners_  
  
Silver interrupted him by shaking his head and saying I know what Ashley knows and more. I would never betray my kind, nor the pokemon. We pokelords are guardians to the pokemon and I would never help you!  
  
Just then Silver's eyes began to glow a bright blue and the ground beneath Geovanni and Team Rocket began to shake violently then....  
BOOM!  
The ground exploded and sent Geovanni and the rest of Team Rocket Blasting Off Again!'  
  
Silver turned to Mewtwo and smiled I don't think they'll be coming back Silver said and with that Silver de-evoled back to Ashley who was smiling at what she had just done. Now Mewtwo could live in peace and not be bothered by Team Rocket again.  
~  
Summary  
~  
Ashley knew herself that she couldn't live in the jungle, that she would have to be with her own kind. Mewtwo told Ashley about her parents and where she could find them, in fact he would drop her off at Azalea Town personally!  
  
Noel, Dragonite, Mew (no big surprise considering she did help Ashley during the story too), and the pikachu clone would go with her to help with the search. When Mewtwo and Ashley were outside the gates of Azalea Town, Mewtwo and Ashley said their goodbyes.  
  
Ashley, once you leave me you know you can't come back because Team Rocket might see you and follow you Mewtwo said.  
  
I understand was all Ashley said and she jumped up and hugged the giant psychic pokemon.   
  
Mewtwo was a bit shocked but after a moment he returned the affection.   
  
I'll miss you Ashley whispered, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
As will I, Mewtwo said And I hope that our paths shall cross again  
  
you can count on it Ashley said happily.  
  
A moment of silenced passed between the two friends.  
  
Ashley choked I guess this is...Goodbye!  
  
This is goodbye Mewtwo said, a bit saddened.  
  
Oh well, goodbyes aren't forever Ashley remarked.  
  
Mewtwo nodded as he began to hover in the air. Take care of yourself and good luck on your journey Mewtwo said.  
  
Thank you Ashley said.  
  
Goodbye Ashley!  
  
Goodbye Mewtwo! Ashley said, and a tear streaked down her eye.  
  
Mewtwo smiled and with his tail he tickled her under her chin, just like the first time when they met. Ashley giggled, then Mewtwo said goodbye one last time and took off at the speed of light.  
  
Goodbye Mewtwo! and Thank You! Thank You for everything! Ashley yelled and she waved so long, and wiped the tears off her face.  
She turned to the front gates of Azalea town and she smiled as she knew that this would be the start of a journey as big a life itself.  
  
Both Mewtwo and Ashley were smiling knowing that one day, maybe tomorrow or years from now, that they meet again. And they could look back on this day and laugh as they would recall the good times they had spent together.  
The End!  
  
So what do you think?, was it good enough? I know parts 7 & 8 were a bit boring so I did my best for part 9. Anyway if you want to know what happens to Ashley during her quest for her parents read Merry Christmas Ashley! it starts right were this leaves off. Mewtwo isn't mentioned but I am writing a bigger and better sequel to this so don't worry. I can guarantee it will be 10x better than this one and MEWTWO will be in it along with Ashley, Noel and the gang, plus new characters! If you have ideas for the new one, or you want to be notified when the new one is posted or just questions or comments, e-mail me at sparky16_2001@hotmail.com   
  
and on Febuary 16, 2001 this story will be put into chapers to you won't find the parts scattered all over the place and when it dose it will have a link to a website that has info on the sequeal and pictures of the Characters including the Pokelord and Ashley!


End file.
